Display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) display devices, light emitting diode (LED) backlit display devices, etc., are generally comprised of multiple layers, which typically include a frame, an LCD panel, a backlight or lamp (which may include an LED, organic LED (OLED), or backlight), a reflector, one or more diffusers, etc., where the backlight or lamp illuminates color pixels in the LCD panel to generate color images on the LCD panel. The LCD panel within the display device is typically comprised of a color filter layer (composed of red, green and blue color filters) deposited on a glass layer (typically the front glass layer) and a thin film transistor (TFT) layer (typically the back glass layer). Light from the backlight or lamp passes through the LCD panel and is modulated appropriately by the liquid crystal layer between the two glass layers. The modulation of the light is controlled by the voltage applied to the liquid crystal with the TFT glass. The light then passes through the color filters (e.g., red, green, blue colored light filters) of the color filter layer from the back glass layer, and the colors from the color filter layer can be visible from the front glass layer.
In addition, the LCD panel can include a black matrix layer in the form of a flat strip of insulating material disposed in a matrix pattern on an inside surface of the front glass layer to fill areas between colored light filters in the color filter layer and adjacent to the front glass layer. Typically, the black matrix layer is disposed on the front glass layer, followed by the color filter layer on top of the black matrix layer. For a given color filter in the color filter layer, the black matrix layer in the form of a flat strip may not block some light paths from adjacent colored light filters when viewed at an angle. As there is a desire to decrease the width of the black matrix layer for high resolution displays and/or to achieve a high aperture ratio, the current black matrix layer structures may lead to off-axis color shift and a reduced quality of the color image when viewed from an angle.